A Ordem da Fênix lê: HP7
by Hope Black e Love Lupin
Summary: Em mais um dia monótono e frustrante da vida de Sirius Black, ele recebe uma carta com o aviso de que uma encomenda, que supostamente continha fatos do futuro, seria enviado para a Sede da Ordem da Fênix acompanhado por um jovem bruxo. Um livro sobre a batalha final de Hogwarts deveria ser lido pelos membros mais fieis a Dumbledore e mais algumas aquisições exigidas na carta.
1. Uma carta para o Sr Sirius Black

Capítulo 01

Uma carta para o Sr. Sirius Black

Sirius saiu do seu quarto e foi em direção à cozinha. Isso era tudo o que ele fazia naquela sua casa horrível, o que deixava extremamente frustrado e irritado. Ele se sentia inútil também, preso e subestimado. Estava preso na própria casa, a qual tanto odiava e já tinha deixada para trás uma vez. Mas agora se via obrigado a permanecer ali, por cuidado, e fazia isso acima de tudo, por Harry. Seu afilhado. O filho de James. Era toda a família que ele ainda tinha, além de Remus. Faria qualquer coisa pelos dois, até mesmo morrer.

Com esses pensamentos, ele entrou no porão do _Largo Grimmauld_, 12, que também servia como cozinha. Sentou-se à mesa e seus pensamentos voltaram para as provocações de Snape. Sempre fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais imprestável. O Ranhoso sempre se vangloriava, mostrava o quanto era importante para a Ordem e tudo mais. Sirius tinha vontade de bater nele, mas sempre se continha, afinal, fazia tudo por Harry.

Ainda estava absorto nesses pensamentos quando um barulho seguido de um clarão invadiu a cozinha. Levantou-se num sobressalto e empunhou a varinha. Mas tudo o que apareceu foi uma carta. Uma mísera carta em cima da mesa. Aproximou-se cauteloso e viu que a carta estava endereçada a ele. Pegou-a com cuidado e começou a ler.

_"Caro senhor Black,_

_Acredito que nesse momento esteja confuso com o que aconteceu e até mesmo temeroso, sei que a aparição da carta foi repentina e estamos no tempo em que a cautela pode definir se alguém vive ou morre. Mas eu peço que se acalme e leia essa carta com a máxima atenção. É de extrema importância e poderá mudar para melhor o futuro, já que o destino não foi generoso com muitas pessoas das quais o senhor conhece._

_Muitas coisas ruins aconteceram por causa da guerra que está começando. Mas um grupo de bruxos poderosos e influentes do futuro encontrou uma forma de dar uma segunda chance a vocês, membros da Ordem da Fênix e a todo o mundo bruxo.__  
__Amanhã, exatamente as 12h00min horas, um jovem bruxo chegará em sua casa (no Largo Grimmauld, 12) com um exemplar de um livro que relata fatos que acontecerão em dois anos, ou seja, em 1997/1998. Nele estarão todas as informações necessárias para evitar sofrimento e mortes.__  
__O livro deverá ser lido até o fim, antes que as decisões e ações sejam tomadas, pois existem muitas reviravoltas e coisas que não são o que parecem ser. Devem tomar muito cuidado com o que planejarem após isso para não afetar drasticamente o rumo da humanidade.__  
__Um grupo de pessoas estará listado para ser convidada a leitura, junto dos membros da Ordem. Espero que tudo ocorra bem.__  
__H.W"_

Sirius deteve-se por um instante absorvendo o que acabara de ler, correu rapidamente os olhos para baixo até fixar na continuação da carta, que como havia informado continha uma lista de pessoas.

_"Lista de pessoas que deverão estar presentes:__  
__Albus Dumbledore,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Severus Snape,_

_Alastor Moody,_

_Nymphadora Tonks,_

_Remus Lupin,_

_kingsley shacklebolt_

_os Weasleys (mesmo que Molly se irrite com isso. __Não incluiu Percy Weasley),_

_Harry Potter,_

_Hermione Granger,_

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Neville e Augusta Longbottom,_

_Luna e Xenophilius Lovegood, e claro Sirius Black."_

_"PS: Uma carta avisando sobre a urgência da situação foi enfiada para a Romênia e Carlos Weasley apanhará uma chave de portal direto para a sede."_

O herdeiro dos Black terminou de ler a carta, mas não desgrudou os olhos dela. Por algum motivo acreditava na pessoa que havia enviado a carta e que tudo poderia melhorar se conseguissem terminar de ler sobre seus possíveis erros. E então fez o que achou necessário, mandou um patrono para cada pessoa de maior citada na carta explicando parte da situação, e outra para Dumbledore, contando tudo, e pedindo para que o diretor trouxesse os alunos que foram citados com o máximo cuidado e escondidos de Dolores Umbridge.

Sirius foi se deitar, mas não conseguiu dormir sequer um minuto. Ficava pensando no tal jovem bruxo que apareceria em sua casa e que segredos ele e seu misterioso livro iriam revelar. Levantou-se as 06h00min horas e passou a andar por toda a casa, em sinal de nervosismo. Monstro havia sumido há certo tempo e ainda não havia dado as caras.

E foram as 11h00min horas, que bateram na porta pela primeira vez naquele dia.


	2. A chegada do viajante

Capítulo 02

A chegada do viajante

O barulho assustou Sirius, que logo correu em direção à porta para abri-la. Tomou cuidado para não tropeçar no porta guarda-chuvas. Abriu a porta afobado e deu de cara com Remus, Gui e Molly.

– 'Dia – cumprimentaram eles preocupados. Sirius apenas murmurou um "bom dia" e deu passagem para ele entrarem. Eles foram para a cozinha, e não disseram mais nada, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Já sabiam o porquê de estarem ali, por isso não fizeram perguntas.

Bateram na porta mais uma vez e Sirius se levantou para atendê-la. Dessa vez quem estava do outro lado era Olho-Tonto Moody e sua prima Tonks. Moody entrou sem cumprimentar e passou esbarrando em Sirius, que resmungou algo incompreensível. Tonks por sua vez cumprimentou animadamente o primo e quando foi passar pelo porta guarda-chuvas de perna de trasgo, o derrubou, fazendo com que o retrato da Sra. Black começasse a gritar. Ela se dirigiu a cozinha também, dizendo vários pedidos de desculpas.

Quando chegou à cozinha, deu bom dia a todos e foi se sentar ao lado de Remus, e ficou extremamente corada. Sirius deu uma risada baixa, observando a cena, e Gui fez o mesmo. Molly lançou aos dois um olhar de reprovação e eles se calaram. Pela terceira vez houveram batidas na porta.

Ao abri-la Sirius teve de fazer todo o esforço possível para não rir, ao lado de Arthur Weasley estavam os dois seres mais estranhos que ele já vira. Augusta Longbottom passou altiva ao lado de Black, e apenas acenando brevemente com a cabeça. Seu chapéu com um urubu empalhado balançando, e ameaçando cair, a grande bolsa vermelha pendendo no braço direito. Ela juntou-se a Molly com uma exclamação desgostosa, e a Sra. Weasley pôs-se a explicar o que era a Ordem da Fênix, e por que ali estavam.

– Arthur, é realmente bom vê-lo saudável novamente – Comentou Sirius apertando brevemente a mão do Sr. Weasley.

– Sim, finalmente conseguimos dar um jeito naquelas feridas, não é mesmo? – Ele ajeitou os óculos tortos antes de indicar o homem ao seu lado. – Sirius, quero que conheça Xenophilius Lovegood, é pai de uma amiga da Gina, e mora perto d'A Toca.

Lovegood trajava vestes bruxas mais extravagantes que o normal, e tinha um ar meio aloprado. Ele adiantou-se e segurou a mão de Sirius entre ambas as suas e olhou em seus olhos antes de despejar rapidamente:

– Acredito que seja realmente verdade toda essa história sobre o futuro, e como Arthur já me explicou a finalidade da Ordem, eu devo dizer que apoio e acredito fielmente no que Harry Potter diz sobre Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, e claro, que o Senhor seja inocente. – Ele sorriu sonhador e Sirius piscou meio atordoado. Olhou brevemente para o Sr. Weasley e abriu um sorriso hesitante.

– Sinto-me honrado em recebê-lo na minha casa, e agradeço por confiar em nós. Só nós diretamente envolvidos sabemos o quanto é difícil fazer com que as pessoas acreditem, com tanta repercussão negativa feita pelo Ministério.  
Esperou que o homem a sua frente dissesse algo mais, porém, ele apenas passou pelos dois e ficou observando com interesse o porta guarda-chuvas.

– Ele é meio... Excêntrico, não acha? – Comentou Arthur em voz baixa.

– Acho que eu não poderia colocar de outro jeito, sem que o ofendesse no processo. – Riram brevemente e retornaram a cozinha. Faltavam somente algumas pessoas agora, e segundos depois Minerva McGonagall e Severus Snape adentraram a cozinha, levitando seus malões. Os lábios franzidos da vice-diretora estavam em uma linha reta e ela praticamente marchou até o outro lado da mesa.

– O diretor virá em breve, esta tendo alguns problemas com o Sr. Malfoy. – Sirius revirou os olhos ao ver sua ex-professora favorita bufar – Eles devem chegar em breve, entretanto. Os Weasley já estão esperando na sala do diretor juntamente com o Potter e a Granger.  
Molly deixou o queixo cair em espanto e levantou-se fazendo um estardalhaço.

– O que eles pensam que estão fazendo, fora da cama há essa hora?  
Remus e Gui trocaram um olhar de entendimento e o licantropo suspirou tomando a palavra.

– Molly, a carta exige a presença deles aqui para a leitura.

Ela continuou firme.

– Eles são apenas crianças, Remus. Não tem nada haver com a guerra! Participar da leitura afetaria suas vidas em que?

– A questão, mamãe, é que se têm seus nomes na correspondência, a senhora não pode impedi-los de ler. – Disse Gui suavemente.

– Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer com essas crianças, Guilherme, ou eu proíbo você de estar aqui conosco! – a essa altura a Sr. Weasley já estava vermelha, e ninguém ao redor ousou dizer nada, nem mesmo o próprio marido, até Severus sair de seu posto encostado a porta da cozinha e caminhar, esvoaçando sua capa, até sentar-se ao lado de Moody. Ele encarou a mulher ruiva e furiosa e comentou suavemente.

– Já imaginou que o livro pode retratar as mortes de seus filhos? – Isso causou certo choque nos presentes que ficaram lívidos. Snape fez uma cara amarga – Ora, vamos, é uma guerra. Ambos os lados saem perdendo, seria arrogância pensar que não havia perdas do nosso lado também.

– Cale a boca, Ranhoso – Resmungou Sirius, e Severus deu um sorriso maldoso na direção do animago.

– Ah, mas é claro que você não seria atingido no meio do fogo cruzado, Black. Estará em segurança aqui dentro enquanto nós morremos lá fora para proteger o mundo bruxo.

– Mas seu... – Rápido como um raio, Remus puxou seu amigo para sentar novamente, pois em um pulo, Sirius havia pegado a varinha e já se preparava para salta em Snape.

– Controle a língua, Severus, não podemos brigar entre nós – Abreviou Lupin, ainda lutando com Almofadinhas que não queria ficar quieto. O mestre de poções tornou a olhar vagamente para a matrona, e retornar o assunto anterior como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

– A questão é que se suas crianças – debochou – estiverem conosco na leitura, podem conseguir que suas vidas sejam poupadas.

Isso desarmou Molly. Desarmaria qualquer um na verdade, e por mais que ninguém estivesse satisfeito com aquela atitude doentia de Severus sabiam que ele tinha razão. Kingsley chegou ao momento em que uma luz radiante tomasse conta da cozinha e Carlos Weasley apareceu rodopiando e deixou cair um regador enferrujado no chão, soltou em seguida a mala de viajens perto das de McGanagall e Snape. Os cumprimentos saudosos da família logo levantaram o humor meio para baixo do lugar e Kingsley tratou de atualizar a situação para no ministério para os que não tinham acesso. Faltava apenas o diretor, todos esperavam que ele não se demorasse, pois faltavam apenas vinte minutos para o viajante chegar, isso se ele fosse pontual.

Cinco minutos depois a cozinha iluminou-se novamente e Albus Dumbledore surgiu rodeado por nove adolescentes com suas bagagens através de uma chave de portal. Todos ainda estavam um pouco confusos e Draco Malfoy estava com a cara emburrada. Era evidente que ele não queria estar ali, mas ao ver Severus Snape sentado à mesa com a mesma cara emburrada, se sentiu melhor, afinal ele não estaria totalmente sozinho. Gina, Ron, Fred e George correram para abraçar sua família e Harry foi ao encontro de Sirius e Remus. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Tonks, Neville foi para perto de sua avó e Luna saltitou até seu pai.

– Como esse caso é de extrema importância, tive que trazer esses alunos para cá, e tomei providências para que nem Umbridge, nem o Ministério sintam falta deles. – Dumbledore falou. – Usaremos um feitiço temporal que fará com que o tempo não passe enquanto cumprimos essa missão que nos foi dada. Assim, Umbridge não poderá fazer nada que nos prejudique. Espero que todos tenham trazido suas bagagens. - Os mais velhs assentiram, tirando dos bolsos miniaturas de malas e colocando ao lado das outras, antes de lançar o feitiço para ampliar o tamanho. Augusta sacudiu sua bolsa vermelha que fez um som oco. O diretor entendeu onde suas roupas estavam.

– Quero saber o que meu pai vai fazer quando souber que vocês me sequestraram e me trouxeram pra esse lugar com esse bando de traidores de sangue e criaturas imundas. – Disse Draco mal humorado, lançando um olhar aos Weasleys e a Remus.

Hermione o olhou de uma forma mortal e lançou um feitiço silenciador nele.

– Quero ver você caladinho, Malfoy, senão te dou outro soco. Acho que se lembra do terceiro ano, não?

Harry e Ron riram com a lembrança. Os gêmeos a olharam assustados com a repentina mudança de humor da Granger. Os outros da sala deram risadinhas com a cara de Malfoy. Então Luna perguntou:

– Quem é esse tal jovem bruxo que virá nos acompanhar durante a leitura?

– Ainda não sabemos quem é, mas acho que ele virá do futuro. – Sirius respondeu.

– E quando ele chegará? – Neville perguntou baixinho.

Sirius olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

– Em exatos dez segundos.

Um misto de apreensão e expectativa tomou conta da cozinha da Mui nobre e antiga Casa dos Black. Todos esquadrinhavam a sala com o olhar, esperando que em algum momento um jovem aparecesse do nada ali. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ouviram batidas na porta. Sirius se sobressaltou e em seu rosto ficou estampada a sua expressão de nervosismo.

Ele saiu da cozinha e caminhou até a porta, ciente de que olhar de todos estavam direcionados as suas costas. Abriu a porta com a varinha na mão. Quem o esperava na porta era um jovem que aparentava ter 19 anos. Era alto e bonito. Seus olhos eram azuis e seus cabelos castanhos. Suas roupas poderiam ser consideradas totalmente trouxas, a julgar pela calça jeans e a camisa de mangas cumpridas preta, mas ele usava uma capa de viajem bruxa sobre os ombros, e tinha a bagagem ao lado. Ele deu um sorriso simpático e verdadeiro a Sirius.

– Posso entrar Sr. Black? – perguntou quando Sirius não esboçou nenhuma reação. O animago então se afastou e deixou que o outro passasse. O jovem foi para a cozinha arrastando o malão atrás de si, e agia como se já conhecesse a casa. Chegando ao porão, parou na porta e olhou todos os que estavam no cômodo. Seu olhar demorou uma fração de segundo a mais em Remus e Tonks, mas ele soube disfarçar muito bem. Quando viu que Sirius estava esperando que ele entrasse na cozinha, ele o fez. Todos o olhavam com curiosidade e ele começou a falar, sem esperar por perguntas:

– Oi, meu nome é Teddy e eu vim do futuro. Tenho 19 anos. Não posso dizer meu sobrenome, não ainda. Mas peço que confiem em mim. Em resumo, o que vocês precisam saber por enquanto, é que haverá muitas mortes e perdas irrecuperáveis para o mundo bruxo. Estamos aqui hoje para tentar mudar essa terrível realidade. Essa é a única esperança. Durante a leitura, eu esclarecerei muitas coisas para vocês e nos conheceremos melhor. – ele falou isso muito rápido, como Hermione em seu primeiro ano. Todos o olhavam. – Desculpem-me, mas será que podemos começar a ler logo? Eu estou muito nervoso. Não é todo dia que se viaja para o passado. – Ele disse e se sentou à mesa, derrubando um copo de água em Snape, fazendo com que o professor fechasse ainda mais a cara, e que Sirius e os gêmeos caíssem na gargalhada.

Ele inclinou-se e abriu uma frestra do malão, tirando um livro meio alaranjado e virou a capa para os demais, que arregalaram os olhos lendo o título.

–Então, quem quer ler primeiro? - Perguntou animado, fingindo nao perceber o olhar assustado dos presentes e a cara de desgosto de Harry.

Hermione levantou a mão devagar e Teddy sorriu.

–Suspeitei desde o princípio. - Passou para ela que alisou a capa com os dedos e o abriu, respirando fundo, tomou corangem para começar...


	3. A Ascensão do Lorde das Trevas

**Oi gente! Não conseguimos colocar notas nos primeiros caps por que estávamos aprendendo como mexer aqui ainda, então desculpem**

**Enfim, espero que estejam gostando da fic! Ela estava postada anteriormente no Nyah! E devido à regra, nós a excluímos e postamos em um blog, onde nossos nomes são Giu Black e Lyra Pevensie. Ficamos um tempo sem postar, mas estamos de volta, então aproveitem!**

**Gostaríamos de agradecer a Amanda R. Malfoy e biawhite por serem as primeiras a comentar, esse capitulo é dedicado a vocês :3**

**Se houver algum erro no uso do negrito eu peço desculpas, é por que meu (L.L) computador esta com virus e as abas fecham sozinhas... Tive que correr...**

**Como de praxe, eu devo dizer que nada aqui nos pertence, além da personalidade de Teddy e Lily, por que a diva JK não disse muito sobre eles e.e, enfim, direito autorais todos a ela e seu patrocinadores \o\**

**Boa leitura,**

_H. Black e L. Lupin_

Capítulo 03

A Ascensão do Lorde das Trevas

- Que animador esse título... – Sirius comentou interrompendo Hermione, que ficara subitamente pálida.

A Sra. Weasley fez uma careta de desgosto e os demais se encararam em silêncio.

-Acho que pode prosseguir Mione – Gina incentivou a amiga, que retornou a leitura com uma expressão amarga.

**Os dois homens se materializaram inesperadamente, a poucos metros de distância, na estreita ruazinha iluminada pelo luar. Por um momento eles ficaram imóveis, as varinhas apontadas para o peito um do outro; então, reconhecendo-se, guardaram a varinha sob a capa e começaram a andar apressados na mesma direção.**

**— Novidades? — perguntou o mais alto dos dois.**

**— As A melhores — respondeu Severo Snape.**

**Os membros da Ordem e os que conheciam a sua situação não falaram nada. Mas Harry ainda não aceitava o fato de Snape ser um Comensal e estar na Ordem ao mesmo tempo, então fechou a cara e olhou feio para o professor de poções.**

**-Não é o que parece, Harry. – Comentou Dumbledore.**

**O moreno nada disse contra o diretor, não confiava em si mesmo para abrir a boca, pois logo despejaria umas coisas desagradáveis. Contentou-se em trocar um olhar enraivecido com Ron, que parecia partilhar dos sentimentos do amigo.**

**A rua era ladeada por um silvado, à esquerda, e por uma sebe alta e cuidadosamente aparada, à direita. As longas capas dos homens esvoaçavam ao redor dos tornozelos enquanto eles caminhavam.**

**— Pensei que fosse me atrasar — disse Yaxley, suas feições grosseiras desaparecendo e reaparecendo à sombra dos galhos de árvores que se interpunham ao luar. — Foi um pouco mais complicado do que imaginei. Mas acho que ele ficará satisfeito. Você tem certeza de que será bem recebido?**

**- Ele quem? De quem estão falando? – perguntou Augusta Longbottom.**

**- Acho que é de você-sabe-quem, vó. – Neville disse baixinho.**

**- ELE ESTÁ DO LADO DE VOLDEMORT?- Exclamou a senhora apontando para Snape. Muitos ficaram surpresos pelo uso do nome do Lord das Trevas. Dumbledore, no entanto, sorriu calmamente e respondeu:**

**- Severus tem minha total confiança. Ele está do nosso lado, garanto.**

**Draco então olhou para Snape com nojo e se afastou do professor. Achava****que ele realmente era um Comensal leal, mas pelo visto estava enganado.**

**Snape assentiu sem, contudo, dar explicações.**

**- Típico – resmungou Sirius, mas todos ouviram. **

**-Continue Srta. Granger – insistiu o diretor, antes que Sirius e Severus começassem outra briga.**

**Os homens viraram para um largo caminho de entrada, à direita. A alta sebe margeava e se estendia para além do impressionante portão de ferro trabalhado que barrava a entrada. Em silêncio, ambos ergueram o braço esquerdo numa espécie de saudação e atravessaram o portão, como se o metal escuro fosse apenas fumaça.**

**As sebes de teixo abafaram os passos dos homens. Ouviu-se um farfalhar à direita. Yaxley tornou a sacar a varinha, apontando-a por cima da cabeça do seu companheiro, mas a fonte do ruído fora apenas um pavão alvíssimo, que caminhava, majestoso, ao longo do topo da sebe.**

**— Ele sempre soube viver, o Lúcio. Pavões... — Com um bufo de desdém, Yaxley tornou a guardar a varinha sob a capa.**

**Olhares foram dirigidos a Malfoy, que apenas sorriu arrogante. Apoiava o pai totalmente quando o assunto era sobre os comensais, embora não gostasse de metade de suas ações. É claro que ninguém precisava saber disso.**

**Um belo casarão se destacou nas trevas, no final do caminho reto, as luzes faiscando nas janelas em formato de losango do andar térreo. Em algum lugar no jardim escuro, atrás dos arbustos, uma fonte jorrava. O saibro começou a estalar sob os pés, quando Snape e Yaxley apressaram o passo em direção à porta da frente, que se abriu à sua aproximação, embora ninguém parecesse tê-la aberto.**

**O hall de entrada era grande, mal iluminado e suntuosamente decorado, e um magnífico tapete cobria quase todo o piso de pedra. Os olhos dos rostos pálidos nos retratos das paredes acompanharam Snape e Yaxley assim que eles passaram. Os dois homens se detiveram à frente de uma pesada porta de madeira que levava a outro cômodo, hesitaram o tempo de uma pulsação, então Snape girou a maçaneta de bronze.**

Os Weasley ficaram admirados com tanta riqueza. Mas ainda assim preferiam sua velha e aconchegante Toca.

-Bela casa. – Comentou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

Draco manteve o sorriso arrogante. As orelhas de Ron estavam num tom de vermelho vivo.

-Eu sei – comentou Malfoy. Remus deu um riso abafado que fez o loiro arquear a sobrancelha com nojo. – O que acha de tão engraçado, lobisomem?

Lupin não se deixou abalar pelo comentário e todos na mesa olhavam de Draco para o licantropo, não percebendo a cara de desgosto e o baixo rosnado que Teddy deixou escapar, exceto Hermione que estava próxima a ele, e ficou confusa.

-Sirius não elogiaria algo como a mansão Malfoy, menino tolo. – Lupin comentou mansamente – Acha que ele não esteve naquele lugar antes? Lembro-me dele comentar o quanto o gosto de Narcisa para decoração fedia pra ele tanto quanto coco de hipogrifo.

Draco sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco e desmanchou o sorrisinho besta de seu rosto, enquanto Sirius ladrava sua risada parecida com latidos, e os gêmeos gargalhavam.

Augusta parecia simplesmente satisfeita com a mudança de atitude do garoto, achava-o absurdamente petulante. Nem mesmo Harry e Neville conseguiram evitar que um sorriso tomasse conta de seus lábios.

Minerva gostou sim, mas manteve sua expressão severa. Snape fez uma careta.

Luna e seu pai pareciam completamente avoados. E Gina, bem... Gina observava Harry discretamente, adorando o sorriso calmo nos lábios dele.

Teddy cutucou Hermione que tinha uma indisfarçável cara de satisfação por Draco estar passando vergonha. Ela voltou-se para ele.

-Continua. – Ela assentiu, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir Moody comentando com Kingsley e Tonks:

-Se continuarem com essas interrupções, vamos ter morrido antes de acabar o primeiro capitulo.

**A sala estava cheia de pessoas silenciosas, sentadas a uma comprida mesa ornamentada. Os móveis que habitualmente a guarneciam tinham sido empurrados descuidadamente contra as paredes. A iluminação provinha das chamas vivas de uma bela lareira, cujo console de mármore era encimado por um espelho dourado. Snape e Yaxley pararam um instante à entrada. À medida que seus olhos se acostumaram à penumbra, sua atenção foi atraída para o detalhe mais estranho da cena:**

**O vulto de uma pessoa aparentemente desacordada suspensa de cabeça para baixo sobre a mesa, girando lentamente como se estivesse presa por uma corda invisível, e se refletindo no espelho e na superfície nua e lustrosa da mesa. Nenhuma das pessoas sentadas à roda dessa visão singular a encarava, exceto um jovem pálido que estava praticamente embaixo. Parecia incapaz de se conter e erguia os olhos a todo instante.**

**- A doninha está com medo, é? – zombou Ron, recebendo um olhar severo da mãe. Malfoy apenas abaixou a cabeça, não entendendo por que repentinamente aquilo lhe parecia um mau sinal.**

**Molly e os membros mais velhos tomaram esse pedaço por outro ângulo, um mais temível: Quem era a pessoa flutuando?**

**— Yaxley, Snape — falou uma voz aguda e clara da cabeceira da mesa —, vocês estão praticamente atrasados.**

**O dono da voz estava sentado defronte à lareira, de modo que, a princípio, os recém-chegados tiveram dificuldade em distinguir mais que a sua silhueta. À medida que se aproximaram, porém, seu rosto se destacou na obscuridade, imberbe, ofídico, com fendas estreitas no lugar das narinas e olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de pupilas verticais. Era tão pálido que parecia emitir uma aura perolada.**

**- Esse cara dá medo... – George falou.**

**- Imagina a cara feia dele... – Fred continuou.**

**- Deve ser muito ruim não ter nariz né. – Sirius completou.**

**Isso causou alguns risinhos espalhados. **

**-Acho que os gêmeos ganharam um parceiro. – comentou Gui a Carlinhos, baixo para que sua mãe não os escutasse. O criador de dragões exalou e sorriu.**

**-Vamos ter mais trabalho, agora que são três.**

** Mione havia voltado à leitura;**

**— Severo, aqui — disse Voldemort, indicando a cadeira imediatamente à sua direita. — Yaxley, ao lado de Dolohov.**

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE O SNAPE É O BRAÇO DIREITO DE VOLDEMORT. – Harry bradou cansado de tudo aquilo. Toda aquela história de Dumbledore sobre Snape ser fiel a ele não o convencia.

Snape o olhou com desprezo. Potter era igualzinho ao pai. Arrogante e metido. Ia falar alguma coisa àquele insolente quando Teddy o interrompeu:

- Por favor, acalme-se, ainda temos muita leitura pela frente. E também foi pedido que ninguém julgasse ninguém antes do término do livro.

Severus encarou aquele garoto friamente. Era inegável que estava ali para auxiliá-los, então será que ele sabia tudo mesmo? Snape temia que seus segredos tivessem sido revelados.

**Os dois homens ocuparam os lugares designados. Os olhares da maioria dos que estavam à mesa seguiram Snape, e foi a ele que Voldemort se dirigiu primeiro.**

**— E então?**

**— Milorde, a Ordem da Fênix pretende transferir Harry Potter do lugar seguro em que está, no sábado, ao anoitecer.**

**- Traidor... – Hermione resmungou baixinho, mas Harry e Ron ouviram e assentiram em concordância. **

**O interesse ao redor da mesa se intensificou perceptivelmente. Alguns enrijeceram, outros se mexeram, todos atentos a Snape e Voldemort.**

**— Sábado... Ao anoitecer — repetiu Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos se fixaram nos olhos pretos de Snape com tanta intensidade que alguns dos observadores desviaram o olhar, aparentemente receosos de serem atingidos pela ferocidade daquela fixidez. Snape, no entanto, sustentou esse olhar calmamente, e, após um momento, os lábios descarnados de Voldemort se curvaram num aparente sorriso.**

**- Essa coisa sabe sorrir? – Remus perguntou, enojado.**

**- Deve ser a visão do inferno. – Tonks falou, arrancando gargalhadas.**

**— Bom. Muito bom. E essa informação veio de...?**

**— Da fonte sobre a qual conversamos — disse Snape.**

**- Ou seja, da Ordem. – Sirius falou.**

**- Se é que ela ainda existe. – Severus rebateu.**

**-O que quis dizer com isso? Está planejando alguma coisa? – Ron perguntou rapidamente.**

**- Acho que ele só quis dizer que até lá muito tempo se passou, e não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido. – Luna disse, para o espanto de todos. Seu pai a olhou orgulhoso e voltou a ter o olhar perdido, como se estivesse em outra dimensão.**

**Harry sentiu sua garganta dar um nó. Teria a Ordem deixado de existir? Eles estariam bem?**

**Então algo lampejou em sua mente e ele se sentiu entrar em desespero. Quantos deles poderiam estar mortos?**

**-Não sei se perceberam o que eu acabei de ler, mas o Professor Snape disse que a ORDEM iria escoltar o Harry. – Indagou Hermione, olhando bem para Harry, que deu um sorriso esperançoso.**

**-Vamos saber em breve – comentou Teddy – não precisam se preocupar. **

**— Milorde.**

**Yaxley tinha se inclinado para a frente procurando ver Voldemort e Snape. Todos os rostos se voltaram para ele.**

**— Milorde, eu ouvi coisa diferente.**

**Yaxley aguardou, mas Voldemort não objetou, então ele prosseguiu.**

**— Dawlish, o auror, deixou escapar que Potter não será transferido até o dia trinta à noite, na véspera do seu aniversário de dezessete anos.**

**Snape sorriu.**

**- Visão do inferno... – cantarolaram os gêmeos. Molly os repreendeu severamente, e até mesmo ao marido que dera um pequeno sorrisinho com a fala dos filhos.**

**— Minha fonte informou que planejam divulgar uma pista falsa; deve ser essa. Sem dúvida, lançaram em Dawlish um Feitiço para Confundir. Não seria a primeira vez, todos conhecem a sua suscetibilidade a feitiços.**

**— Posso lhe assegurar, Milorde, que Dawlish me pareceu muito seguro do que dizia — contrapôs Yaxley.**

**- Se ele foi confundido, é claro que ele parecerá extremamente seguro! – Exclamou Minerva. – Que criatura mais idiota!**

**Os alunos pareceram meio surpresos com a ultima frase da professora, mas perceberam que toda a tensão da sala a estava perturbando.**

**Sirius manteve-se em silencio observando as pessoas na sala. Seu olhar pausou em Harry por um longo tempo, admirando a semelhança dele com o pai, e os brilhantes olhos da mãe, antes de pousar os olhos sobre o viajante. **

**Teddy estava aparentemente à vontade, parecia exalar uma familiaridade com o lugar que o assustava. Percebeu que ele também olhava para todos, e como Sirius também se fixou por alguns segundos em uma pessoa. Seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que encarava a Moody, Kingsley, Tonks e Remus. **

**Não teve tempo para divagações quanto às emoções que percebeu no olhar do rapaz, logo Hermione tornara a ler.**

**— Se foi confundido, é óbvio que parecerá seguro — disse Snape. — Garanto a você, Yaxley, que a Seção de Aurores não irá participar da proteção de Harry Potter. A Ordem acredita que estamos infiltrados no Ministério.**

**— Então, pelo menos nisso a Ordem acertou, hein? — comentou um homem atarracado, a pouca distância de Yaxley, dando uma risadinha sibilada que ecoou pela mesa.**

**Voldemort não riu. Seu olhar se desviou para o alto, para o corpo que girava vagarosamente, e ele pareceu se alhear.**

**— Milorde — continuou Yaxley —, Dawlish acredita que vão usar um destacamento inteiro de aurores na transferência do garoto...**

**Voldemort ergueu a mão grande e branca, e Yaxley calou-se imediatamente, observando, rancoroso, o Lorde se dirigir outra vez a Snape.**

**— E em seguida, onde irão esconder o garoto?**

**— Na casa de um dos membros da Ordem — respondeu Snape. — O lugar, segundo a minha fonte, recebeu toda a proteção que a Ordem e o Ministério juntos puderam lhe dar. Acredito que seja mínima a chance de pormos as mãos nele uma vez que chegue ao destino, Milorde, a não ser, é claro, que o Ministério tenha caído antes de sábado, o que, talvez, nos desse a oportunidade de descobrir e desfazer um número suficiente de feitiços, e passar pelos demais.**

- Traidooor... – dessa vez quem cantarolou foi Carlinhos, que parecia ter o mesmo ar maroto que os irmãos. Sirius e Remus se encararam e começaram a rir.

Snape parecia ter chupado limão do mais azedo.

**— E então, Yaxley? — interpelou-o Voldemort, a luz das chamas se refletindo estranhamente em seus olhos vermelhos. — O Ministério terá caído até sábado?**

**Mais uma vez, todas as cabeças se viraram. Yaxley empertigou-se.**

**— Milorde, a esse respeito tenho boas notícias. Consegui, com dificuldade e após muito esforço, lançar uma Maldição Imperius em Pio Thicknesse.**

**- Oh, pelo visto Fudge não é mais o Ministro da Magia. – Sr. Weasley falou, surpreso. **

**-Já estão planejando a tomada do Ministério, Alvo – comentou Minerva. – As coisas estão verdadeiramente ruins.**

**Dumbledore meneou com a cabeça, seus olhos azuis lampejando enquanto pensava como impedir que Tom tome o poder.**

**Muitos dos que estavam próximos de Yaxley pareceram impressionados; seu vizinho, Dolohov, um homem de cara triste e torta, deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.**

**Kingsley bufou, as atitudes dos comensais o deixavam enojado. Draco estava cada vez mais encolhido.**

**— É um começo — disse Voldemort —, mas Thicknesse é apenas um homem, Scrimgeour precisa estar cercado por gente nossa para eu agir. Um atentado mal sucedido à vida do ministro me causará um enorme atraso.**

**- Quem é Scrimgeour? – Neville perguntou.**

**- Atualmente é o Chefe dos Aurores, mas pelo visto, será o próximo ministro. – Dumbledore respondeu.**

**— É verdade, Milorde, mas o senhor sabe que, na função de chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Thicknesse tem contato freqüente não só com o próprio ministro como também com os chefes dos outros departamentos do Ministério. Acho que será fácil dominar os demais, agora que temos um funcionário graduado sob controle, e então todos podem trabalhar juntos para derrubar Scrimgeour.**

**— Isso se o nosso amigo Thicknesse não for descoberto antes de ter convertido o resto — afirmou Voldemort. — De qualquer forma, é pouco provável que o Ministério seja meu antes de sábado. Se não pudermos pôr a mão no garoto no lugar de destino, então teremos que fazer isso durante a transferência.**

**— Nesse particular, estamos em posição vantajosa, Milorde — Disse Yaxley, que parecia decidido a receber alguma aprovação. — Já plantamos várias pessoas no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Se Potter aparatar ou usar a Rede de Flu, saberemos imediatamente.**

**- Como? – Harry perguntou assustado.**

**- O rastreador, Harry, o rastreador... – Hermione respondeu impaciente.**

**- Aaah... – o moreno falou.**

**— Ele não fará nenhum dos dois — disse Snape. — A Ordem está evitando qualquer forma de transporte controlada ou regulada pelo Ministério, desconfiam de tudo que esteja ligado àquele lugar.**

**— Tanto melhor — disse Voldemort. — Ele terá que se deslocar em campo aberto. Será muitíssimo mais fácil apanhá-lo.**

**- Não se Harry estiver voando. – Sirius falou orgulhoso. O afilhado deu um sorriso de contentamento, e Teddy não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ver Potter tão feliz. _Ele terá uma chance de salvar as pessoas que ama, estou feliz por ter concordado em vir. – _Refletiu o, atualmente, castanho.**

**Mais uma vez Voldemort ergueu o olhar para o corpo que girava vagarosamente, então prosseguiu:**

**— Cuidarei do garoto pessoalmente. Cometeram-se erros demais com relação a Harry Potter. Alguns foram meus. Que Potter ainda viva deve-se mais aos meus erros do que aos seus êxitos.**

Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Pelo visto, enfrentaria Voldemort cara a cara mais vezes. Todos na cozinha pareciam ter pensado a mesma coisa, pois olhares penosos e preocupados foram lançados ao moreno, exceto por Draco e Snape.

**As pessoas em volta da mesa fitaram Voldemort apreensivas, cada qual deixando transparecer o medo de ser responsabilizada por Harry Potter ainda estar vivo. Voldemort, no entanto, parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com os demais, ainda atento ao corpo inconsciente no alto.**

**— Por ter sido descuidado, fui frustrado pela sorte e a ocasião, essas destruidoras dos planos, a não ser os mais bem traçados. Mas aprendi. Agora compreendo coisas que antes não compreendia. Eu é que devo matar Harry Potter, e assim farei.**

**Dumbledore suspirou. Todas as pessoas estavam em choque com essa revelação, menos Harry, que percebeu a ação do professor, olhou-o com raiva e perguntou entre dentes:**

**- O senhor já sabia? – era possível sentir toda a frustração e raiva em cada palavra. – O SENHOR JÁ SABIA DISSO E NUNCA DISSE NADA?**

**- Harry, não fale assim com o professor Dumb... – Hermione começou a o repreender. Rony segurou o braço da amiga e balançou a cabeça. Os olhos raivosos e hesitantes do ruivo a assustaram.**

- Deixa, Hermione, ele está certo. – Sirius sibilou. Também estava nervoso, Dumbledore não tinha aquele direito.

- Harry, eu estava esperando a hora certa... – o diretor respondeu, mas foi interrompido por Remus.

- ESPERANDO O QUE? ALGUÉM MORRER PROTEGENDO-O PARA CONTÁ-LO? – A reação do tão controlado Remus assustou a todos, e Teddy, ao ouvir isso, se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira – movimento que foi percebido por Harry – e falou:

- Err, sem brigas, esqueceram? Vamos continuar a leitura, tudo bem? Mais tarde eu esclareço algumas coisas. – Os olhos de Luna e seu pai ainda estavam demonstrando certa surpresa, e Neville encarava Lupin de boca aberta. Malfoy parecia assustado, e Augusta lhe mandou um olhar gélido para que ele não levantasse da cadeira, como parecia querer.

Remus, Harry e Sirius assentiram forçadamente. Dumbledore deu um sorriso de agradecimento a Teddy, e o jovem pediu para que Hermione continuasse a ler, sem encarar o diretor.

**Nisso, e em aparente resposta às suas palavras, ouviu-se um lamento repentino, um grito terrível e prolongado de infelicidade e dor. Muitos ao redor da mesa olharam para baixo, assustados, pois o som parecia vir do chão.**

**— Rabicho?**

- TRAIDOR DE UMA FIGA.

- Acalme-se Sirius. – Arthur pediu, dando tapinhas nos ombros do animago.

Remus e Harry "rosnaram" à menção de Rabicho. Ron deu um bufo em desgosto, enquanto Hermione apertava o livro com força. O Ruivo lembrando sobre como sentia-se raivoso e culpado por abrigar, mesmo sem ser de seu conhecimento, o homem que matou os pais de seu melhor amigo. A Castanha, lembrando o terceiro ano conturbado, e os perigos que passaram por causa do rato.

** — chamou Voldemort, sem alterar o seu tom de voz, baixo e reflexivo, e sem tirar os olhos do corpo que girava no alto. — Já não lhe disse para manter essa escória calada?**

**— Disse, M-Milorde — falou um homenzinho sentado na segunda metade da mesa, tão encolhido que, à primeira vista, sua cadeira parecia estar desocupada. E, levantando-se de um salto, saiu correndo da sala, deixando em seu rastro apenas um estranho brilho prateado.**

**— Como eu ia dizendo — continuou Voldemort, olhando mais uma vez para os rostos tensos dos seus seguidores —, agora compreendo melhor. Precisarei, por exemplo, pedir emprestada a varinha de um de vocês antes de sair para matar Potter.**

- Por quê? – Moody perguntou.

- Talvez porque as nossas varinhas sejam gêmeas... – Harry murmurou, mas no silêncio do porão todos ouviram.

- E COMO VOCÊ NUNCA NOS DISSE ISSO? – Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Gina e os gêmeos exclamaram, até mesmo Luna falara aquilo, embora naquele seu tom disperso.

- Achei que não seria importante... – Ele respondeu e todos bufaram. Como às vezes ele era idiota!

**Os rostos à sua volta expressaram apenas incredulidade; como se ele tivesse anunciado que queria um braço deles emprestado.**

**— Nenhum voluntário? — perguntou Voldemort. — Vejamos... Lucius, não vejo razão para você continuar a ter uma varinha.**

À menção de seu pai, Draco pareceu ficar mais alerta.

**Lucius Malfoy ergueu a cabeça. Sua pele parecia amarela e cerosa à luz das chamas, e tinha os olhos encovados e sombrios. Quando falou, sua voz saiu rouca.**

**— Milorde?**

**— Sua varinha, Lucius. Preciso de sua varinha.**

**— Eu...**

**Malfoy olhou de esguelha para sua mulher. Narcisa tinha o olhar fixo à frente, tão pálida quanto o marido, os longos cabelos louros descendo pelas costas, mas, sob a mesa, seus dedos finos apertaram brevemente o pulso dele. Ao seu toque, Malfoy enfiou a mão nas vestes e tirou uma varinha que passou a Voldemort, que a ergueu diante dos olhos vermelhos e examinou-a detidamente.**

Draco estava em um verdadeiro debate interior. O que diabos era aquilo tudo? Sua mãe estava envolvida em tudo aquilo juntamente dele e do marido mesmo sendo contra sua vontade? Merlin, seu pai acabara de dar a varinha para o Lorde das Trevas. Sentiu seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo**.**

**— De que é?**

**— Olmo, Milorde — sussurrou Malfoy.**

**— E o núcleo?**

**— Dragão... fibra do coração.**

**— Ótimo — aprovou Voldemort. E, sacando a própria varinha, comparou os comprimentos.**

**Lucius Malfoy fez um movimento involuntário; por uma fração de segundo, pareceu que esperava receber a varinha de Voldemort em troca da sua. O gesto não passou despercebido ao Lorde, cujos olhos se arregalaram maliciosamente.**

- Às vezes Lucius é tão idiota. – Snape disse secamente.

- Ei! Não fale assim do meu pai.

- Você não pode dizer que ele está mentido, Malfoy. – disse Fred.

- Agora sabemos de onde vem toda sua idiotice. – George completou.

**— Dar-lhe a minha varinha, Lucius? _Minha_ varinha?**

**Alguns dos presentes riram.**

**— Dei-lhe a liberdade, Lucius, não é suficiente? Mas tenho notado que você e sua família ultimamente parecem menos felizes... alguma coisa na minha presença em sua casa os incomoda, Lucius?**

- LIBERDADE? COMO ASSIM? – Draco perguntou desesperado, nem havia percebido, mas já estava de pé e suas mãos tremiam.

- Seu pai foi preso em um acontecimento no Ministério da Magia – disse Teddy, lançando um olhar significativo para os membros da ordem que assentiram. – Mas depois de um ano, mais ou menos, Voldemort o libertou.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, era informação demais. Deixou-se cair pesadamente e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, com um olhar perdido.

**— Nada... nada, Milorde.**

**— Quanta _mentira_, Lucius...**

**A voz suave parecia silvar, mesmo quando a boca cruel parava de mexer. Um ou dois bruxos mal conseguiram refrear um tremor quando o silvo foi se intensificando; ouviu-se uma coisa pesada deslizar pelo chão embaixo da mesa.**

O Sr. Weasley e Harry estremeceram, lembrando-se de Nagini.

**A enorme cobra apareceu e subiu vagarosamente pela cadeira de Voldemort. Foi emergindo, como se fosse interminável, e parou sobre os ombros do mestre: o pescoço do réptil tinha a grossura de uma coxa masculina; seus olhos com as pupilas verticais não piscavam. Voldemort acariciou-a, distraído, com seus dedos longos e finos, ainda encarando Lucius Malfoy.**

**— Por que os Malfoy parecem tão infelizes com a própria sorte? Será que o meu retorno, minha ascensão ao poder, não é exatamente o que disseram desejar durante tantos anos?**

**— Sem dúvida, Milorde — respondeu Lucius Malfoy. Sua mão tremeu quando secou o suor sobre o lábio superior. — É o que desejávamos... desejamos.**

- Claro, claro... Era tudo o que mais queríamos... – Draco Malfoy disse ironicamente, e as pessoas o olharam de um modo diferente. Pena, talvez?

Ele definitivamente não queria estar ali, recebendo olhares de pena do Santo Potter e seus amiguinhos.

**A esquerda de Malfoy, sua mulher fez um aceno rígido e estranho com a cabeça, evitando olhar para Voldemort e a cobra. À direita, seu filho Draco, que estivera mirando o corpo inerte no teto, lançou um brevíssimo olhar a Voldemort, aterrorizado de encarar o bruxo.**

**— Milorde — disse uma mulher morena na outra metade da mesa, sua voz embargada pela emoção —, é uma honra tê-lo aqui, na casa de nossa família. Não pode haver prazer maior.**

- Bellatrix. – Sirius e Tonks disseram em uníssono. Neville e sua avó murmuraram palavras desconexas, a maioria xingamentos e ameaças...

Luna inocentemente pegou na mão de Neville que parou no ato. Encarou a garota, depois suas mãos entrelaçadas e começou a corar absurdamente. Sua avó continuou a falar sozinha, e nem percebeu quando o neto afundou no assentou ligeiramente, ainda segurando a mão da menina que olhava para Mione como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo, embora tivesse um discreto sorriso.

**Estava sentada ao lado da irmã, tão diferente desta na aparência, com seus cabelos negros e olhos de pálpebras pesadas, quanto o era no porte e na atitude; enquanto Narcisa sentava-se dura e impassível, Belatriz se curvava para Voldemort, porque meras palavras não podiam demonstrar o seu desejo de maior proximidade.**

**— Não pode haver prazer maior — repetiu Voldemort, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado, estudando Belatriz. — Isso significa muito, Belatriz, vindo de você.**

- Que nojo esses dois. – George disse.

- Você faz parecer com que eles tenham alguma coisa a mais. – Gui disse rindo.

- Quem sabe? – Fred respondeu, fazendo com que algumas risadas surgissem ao redor da mesa.

Severus revirou os olhos em sinal de desgosto.

**O rosto da mulher enrubesceu, seus olhos lacrimejaram de prazer.**

**— Milorde sabe que apenas digo a verdade!**

**— Não pode haver prazer maior... mesmo comparado ao feliz evento que, segundo soube, houve em sua família esta semana?**

**-** Ops... – Draco, Tonks e Malfoy falaram. Às vezes se esqueciam que eram parentes. E aquele "feliz evento" poderia ter acontecido com qualquer parente mais próximo deles ou com eles mesmos.

**Belatriz fitou-o, os lábios entreabertos, nitidamente confusa.**

**— Eu não sei a que está se referindo, Milorde.**

**— Estou falando de sua sobrinha. E de vocês também, Lucius e Narcisa. Ela acabou de casar com o lobisomem Remo Lupin. A família deve estar muito orgulhosa.**

- O QUÊ? – metade da mesa gritou, enquanto Tonks corava furiosamente, seus cabelos crescendo e ficando vermelhos berrantes e Remus caía da cadeira.

Fred e George se levantaram fazendo uma dancinha esquisita, enquanto Harry e Ron correram para acudir Lupin que também corara, e tinha uma feição tão assustada e cômica, que fez até mesmo McGonagall rir.

Gui e Carlinhos reviraram os olhos e pagaram alguns galeões aos gêmeos, diante do olhar de Arthur eles deram de ombros e se justificaram.

-Apostamos um pouco antes da leitura começar, quem ficaria com quem. – Comentou Carlinhos. – Eu apostei que Tonks ficaria com o Gui.

-E eu que ela ficaria com o Carlinhos. – emendou Guilherme.

-E nós que somos totalmente geniais... – Começou George.

-Apostamos no Professor Lupin – Concluiu Fred com um largo sorriso.

-Parabéns! – Congratulou Luna sonhadoramente.

O suposto futuro casal ainda estava atônito. Emergiram desejos de felicidades e tapinhas nas costas, abraços. Molly chorava de felicidade, pois tinha Remus quase que como um irmão. Até mesmo Draco arriscou uma piada agradável sobre o acontecido, surpreendendo a si mesmo e aos outros.

Sirius deixou os dois ainda mais corados ao dizer que agora que Remus era finalmente da família, ele queria muitos lobinhos correndo pela sede, para que pudesse estender a era marota nas futuras gerações.

A essa altura Tonks parecia um tomate, e Remus engasgou, assim como outra pessoa.

Teddy tentou disfarçar, mas Hermione, Sirius e Dumbledore o encararam longamente.

O diretor olhou para o garoto, em seguida para Tonks e Remus e sorriu. Sem nada comentar sobre suas conclusões pediu a todos que tomassem seus lugares para continuar a leitura.

A mente de Hermione trabalhava furtivamente e ela começou com suas suposições do acontecido.

Sirius se surpreendeu com um pequeno detalhe. Os olhos antes azuis do garoto rapidamente lampejaram para um tom âmbar, antes de tornar a cor inicial e ele teve certeza, pelo menos um dos lobinhos já estava presente. Isso aumentou seu sorriso, sentou-se satisfeito. Olhando para a nova família reunida – mesmo que dois dos membros não soubessem que tinha um terceiro – e sentiu esperança.

Snape que não havia expressado nenhuma reação permaneceu impaciente e Mione pegou o livro para seguir de onde parou.

Tonks estava feliz, muito. Havia a pouco começado a se interessar por ele, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a felicidade plena de ter um casamento.

Já Remus estava apavorado. Ele deve ter enlouquecido. Aquilo era perigoso para ela! E a idéia que Sirius impôs, sobre ter filhos foi ainda pior. Não podia fazer aquilo, não podia!

Mas, quando viu o sorriso nos lábios de Dora, e as mãos dela escorregaram para a sua, ele ficou momentaneamente tentado a ter alguém em sua vida, tão adorável quanto ela.

Sacudindo a cabeça de leve para retirar os atuais pensamentos, pediu a Mione que seguisse a leitura. Ela piscou, um largo sorriso no rosto. Harry e Ron cochichavam com Gina as possibilidades de uma festa de casamento, o moreno imensamente feliz pelo "tio".

**Gargalhadas debochadas explodiram à mesa. Muitos se curvaram para trocar olhares divertidos; alguns socaram a mesa com os punhos. A cobra, incomodada com o barulho, escancarou a boca e silvou irritada, mas os Comensais da Morte nem a ouviram, tão exultantes estavam com a humilhação de Belatriz e dos Malfoy. O rosto da mulher, há pouco rosado de felicidade, tingiu-se de feias manchas vermelhas.**

**— Ela não é nossa sobrinha, Milorde — disse em meio às gargalhadas. — Nós, Narcisa e eu, nunca mais pusemos os olhos em nossa irmã depois que ela casou com aquele sangue-ruim. A fedelha não tem a menor ligação conosco, nem qualquer fera com quem se case.**

**— E você, Draco, que diz? — perguntou Voldemort, e, embora falasse baixo, sua voz ressoou claramente em meio aos assobios e caçoadas. — Vai bancar a babá dos filhotes?**

Remus fez uma careta, assim como Tonks.

- Nem eu achei graça. – Fred comentou seriamente.

- Tio Voldy deveria fazer um curso de comédia. – George juntou-se ao irmão.

- Tio Voldy? – Luna perguntou dando um sorrisinho.

- É, Voldy, sabe? Um apelido carinhoso pra você-sabe-quem...

Alguns riram não percebendo o rosto pálido de Malfoy ficar esverdeado.

**A hilaridade aumentou; Draco Malfoy olhou aterrorizado para o pai, que contemplava o próprio colo, e seu olhar cruzou com o de sua mãe. Ela balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, depois retomou seu olhar fixo na parede oposta.**

**— Já chega — disse Voldemort, acariciando a cobra raivosa. — Basta.**

**E as risadas pararam imediatamente.**

-Covardes e falsos. Ninguém que esta rindo por com tanta vontade consegue se segurar tão rápido. Mesmo com medo. – comentou Ron.

**— Muitas das nossas árvores genealógicas mais tradicionais, com o tempo, se tornaram bichadas — disse, enquanto Belatriz o mirava, ofegante e súplice. — Vocês precisam podar as suas, para mantê-las saudáveis, não? Cortem fora as partes que ameaçam a saúde do resto.**

**— Com certeza, Milorde — sussurrou Belatriz, mais uma vez com os olhos marejados de gratidão. — Na primeira oportunidade!**

- Não se eu puder impedir. – Remus exclamou de repente. Isso espantou os demais. Toda aquela veemência de Lupin para proteger seu casamento, sendo que ele não parecia aceitar totalmente ainda.

Teddy deu um pequeno suspiro triste, não passou despercebido por Sirius, que olhou para o jovem bruxo desconfiado.

**— Você a terá — respondeu Voldemort. — E, tal como fazem na família, façam no mundo também... vamos extirpar o câncer que nos infecta até restarem apenas os que têm o sangue verdadeiramente puro.**

**Voldemort ergueu a varinha de Lucius Malfoy, apontou-a diretamente para a figura que girava lentamente, suspensa sobre a mesa, e fez um gesto quase imperceptível. O vulto recuperou os movimentos com um gemido e começou a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões.**

- Quem será?- Molly perguntou apreensiva, as palavras de Snape ecoaram a deixando preocupada, poderia ser alguém de sua família. Arthur abraçou a mulher, esperando que não fosse alguém conhecido.

**— Você está reconhecendo a nossa convidada, Severo? — indagou Voldemort.**

**faDe baixo para cima, Snape ergueu os olhos para o rosto pendurado. Todos os Comensais agora olhavam para a prisioneira, como se tivessem recebido permissão para manifestar sua curiosidade. Quando girou para o lado da lareira, a mulher disse, com a voz entrecortada de terror:**

Todas as mulheres da sala estremeceram, poderia ser uma delas a prisioneira.

**— Severo, me ajude!**

**— Ah, sim — respondeu Snape enquanto o rosto da prisioneira continuava a virar para o outro lado.**

- É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ FALA? – Ron se assustou com tamanha frieza do professor.

- Queria que eu fosse lá e a ajudasse, Weasley? Não seja idiota. – Severus responder com desdém.

- Não fale assim com meu filho! – Molly bradou.

Snape apenas deu de ombros e a leitura continuou. Hermione lançou um olhar de nojo indisfarçado ao professor e prosseguiu.

**— E você, Draco? — perguntou Voldemort, acariciando o focinho da cobra com a mão livre. Draco sacudiu a cabeça com um movimento brusco. Agora que a mulher acordara, ele parecia incapaz de continuar encarando-a.**

**Draco ainda estava assustado com seu comportamento. Chegaria a esse ponto? Onde ele não aprovaria mais as ações do Lord das Trevas? Não tinha tanta certeza mais se ser Comensal da Morte como seu pai era sua melhor escolha.**

**— Mas você não teria se matriculado no curso dela — disse Voldemort. — Para os que não sabem, estamos reunidos aqui esta noite para nos despedir de Caridade Burbage que, até recentemente, lecionava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!**

Minerva se assustou, suas mãos pularam para a boca e ela se engasgou engolind um grito de terror. Sua colega de trabalho seria capturada por Comensais e provavelmente morta por Voldemort? Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela gostava da professora, com quem teve aulas no terceiro ano. Os demais baixaram as cabeças, pesarosos. Molly fungou e o brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore se apagou. Teddy se sentiu incomodado, como reagiriam quando os mais próximos começassem a morrer? Pobre Harry – pensou – conhecendo-o como o fazia ele se martirizaria até o fim dos tempos.

Mione seguiu, com a voz embargada:

**Ouviram-se breves sons de assentimento ao redor da mesa. Uma mulher corpulenta e curvada, de dentes pontiagudos, soltou uma gargalhada.**

**— Sim... a profª Burbage ensinava às crianças bruxas tudo a respeito dos trouxas... e como se assemelham a nós...**

**Um dos Comensais da Morte cuspiu no chão. Em seu giro, Caridade Burbage tornou a encarar Snape.**

**— Severo... por favor... por favor...**

Snape balançou a cabeça. Ele não era nenhum santo, mas também não era fácil aguentar tudo aquilo e ainda ser "frio".

**— Silêncio — ordenou Voldemort, com outro breve movimento da varinha de Lucius, e Caridade silenciou como se tivesse sido amordaçada. — Não contente em corromper e poluir as mentes das crianças bruxas, na semana passada, a prof.ª Burbage escreveu uma apaixonada defesa dos sangues-ruins no Profeta Diário. Os bruxos, disse ela, devem aceitar esses ladrões do seu saber e magia. A diluição dos puros-sangues é, segundo Burbage, uma circunstância extremamente desejável... Ela defende que todos casemos com trouxas... ou, sem dúvida, com lobisomens...**

- Ele fala como se não fossemos humanos! Ele me dá nojo... – Hermione falou, a repulsa evidente em sua voz, olhando para Lupin, que também tinha a mesma expressão que a menina.

- Como se ele também não fosse mestiço. – Harry falou cruzando os braços, e as pessoas na mesa assentiram. Gina que passara por uma das piores coisas nas mãos de Riddle nada disse.

**Desta vez ninguém riu: não havia como deixar de perceber a raiva e o desprezo na voz de Voldemort. Pela terceira vez, Caridade Burbage encarou Snape. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos para os cabelos. Snape retribuiu seu olhar, totalmente impassível, enquanto ela ia girando o rosto para longe dele.**

**_—Avada Kedavra_****.**

Apesar de todos já esperarem por isso, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, absorvendo o que tinha acontecido. Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de continuar a ler.

**O lampejo de luz verde iluminou todos os cantos da sala. Caridade caiu estrondosamente sobre a mesa, que tremeu e estalou. Vários Comensais pularam para trás ainda sentados. Draco caiu da cadeira para o chão.**

- Corajoso você, hein doninha? – Harry zombou, tentando aliviar o clima.

- Cala a boca, cicatriz. Queria ver se fosse com você.

Harry não comentou que já passara por coisas piores. Draco parecia verdadeiramente doente, e o moreno sentiu um pouco de pena do rapaz.

**— Jantar, Nagini — disse Voldemort com suavidade, e a grande cobra deslizou sinuosamente dos ombros dele para a lustrosa mesa de madeira.**

Hermione deixou o livro escorregar para o chão enquanto caiam as lágrimas, a ultima parte fora a pior para ela. Ron lhe deu leves tapinhas nas costas, totalmente sem jeito e a castanha limpou enxugou o rosto com as mangas da camisa e se desculpou.

Remus e Sirius se encaram temendo o que viria a seguir, no primeiro capítulo já ocorrera uma morte, não queriam nem ver o que viria a seguir.

Os membros da Ordem pensavam no melhor jeito de remediar a situação, enquanto o Trio de Ouro ficava absorto em uma conversa juntamente a Neville e Gina. Os gêmeos tentavam convencer Gui e Carlinhos de que Harry ficaria com Hermione, enquanto os outros dois ruivos insistiam que seria com a tal Cho, sobre o qual Ron comentara uma vez. Eles apostaram e Luna os surpreendeu ao entrar na aposta insistindo que Harry teria um final feliz ao lado de Gina, o que fez os ruivos ficarem com as orelhas e pescoços vermelhos e fulminarem o moreno que não percebia nada.

Teddy que removera o livro do chão, nem percebeu a aproximação de Sirius.

-Eu sei seu segredo. – Comentou vagamente, Teddy assustou-se.

-Desculpe senhor Black, não sei do que esta falando.

Sirius deu sua risada característica e bagunçou os cabelos do rapaz.

-Logo você vai ter que contar, lobinho – o rapaz arregalou os olhos – e não me chame de senhor Black novamente.

Estavam todos finalmente dispostos a retornar a leitura quando uma luz azul tomou conta das escadas que davam acesso ao porão. Um forte baque de um corpo caindo no chão ecoou e todos sacaram as varinhas rapidamente apontando para a porta.

Ouviram os passinhos rápidos descendo a escada aos pulos e prenderam o fôlego quando o que surgiu foi uma garotinha.

Ela era mínima, não parecia ter a idade de ir para Hogwarts ainda, seu corpinho magro e pequeno. Tinha a pele branquinha e cabelos ruivos-acaju um pouco abaixo dos ombros, meio lisos, meio ondulados e olhos castanhos bem claros. Ela parou encarando a todos furiosamente. Seus lábios repuxados em um biquinho e seu rosto vermelho ressaltando suas poucas sardas sobre o nariz e bochecha. Ela bateu os pesinhos impaciente e apertou os punhos até achar o que queria.

Ninguém falou nada, ainda com todas as varinhas apontadas para ela, que não pareceu se importar. A garota marchou até Teddy que estava de olhos arregalados e começou a bater nele com suas mãozinhas mínimas.

A cena poderia ser engraçada se não fosse tão improvável, não tinha como ela entrar na sede daquele jeito. Mas o que mais deixou a todos chocados, foi quando a garotinha começou a falar:

-Como... pode... fazer... isso... comigo...? - Ela socou o garoto na barriga mais algumas vezes, e esse parecia tão surpreso que não conseguia impedi-la. Quando seu abdomem começou a doer de verdade ela a segurou pelos pulsos e ela se afastou.

-Acalme-se Li... – Ele tentou dizer, aquilo tudo estava saindo do controle. Mas a menina estava irada, e as próximas palavras gritantes dela calou os pensamentos de todos.

-ME ACALMAR? COMO PÔDE ME DEIXAR SOZINHA, TEDDY REMUS LUPIN?


	4. Do Futuro para o Passado

_HP não nos pertence, tudo da ia Jô._

_Alô pessoas! FINALMENTE mais um cap, hein?Espero que gostem..._

Notas no final \o\

* * *

Capítulo 04

Do futuro para o passado

Uma onda de silêncio agourento seguiu após o berro inesperado da menina. Ela ainda encarava o rapaz, Teddy, furiosamente. Esse tinha uma expressão tão perdida que deva pena.

Sirius deu um sorrisinho malicioso, e lançou um olhar sagaz a Lupin.

-Um lobinho nós já sabemos que está presente!

Isso desencadeou o pandemônio. Conversas e perguntas em voz alta, tosses, risadinhas, discussões. Remus parecia estar entre admirado e doente. Tonks havia escorregado nas pernas da cadeira com o susto do falatório e estava no chão, corada e resmungando.

Lily e Teddy eram os únicos que se mantinham em silêncio, se encarando.

-Ah, eu sabia! – A voz de Black sobrepôs-se a dos demais e a garota finalmente olhou ao redor.

Ela foi passando pelo rosto de cada um até deparar-se com os gêmeos Weasley. Ofegou em um gemido meio estrangulado, e isso fez com que todas as atenções voltassem para ela.

- Teddy, o que esta acontecendo? – Seus olhinhos castanhos e arregalados estavam começando a trasbordar as lágrimas. O jovem Lupin tomou a ruiva nos braços e a segurando firme em seu colo saiu em disparada para a porta, antes de chegar alguém o pegou pelo braço, ele voltou-se dando de cara com Nymphadora Tonks. Sentiu um caroço acumular em sua garganta.  
- Você não pode ir.  
Ele olhou para as mãos dela, estava o tocando. Coisa que nunca imaginou que poderia realmente acontecer mesmo em seus sonhos mais realistas. Ele sorriu brilhantemente e lhe respondeu:  
- Eu vou voltar, e explicar tudo, mas antes tenho que resolver uma coisa. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para a menina, que estava pendurada nele com todas as suas forças. A única parte visível de seu rosto eram os olhos assustados e curiosos que observavam por cima do ombro do rapaz, Hermione e Ronald.  
A auror soltou o braço dele e se afastou. Teddy disparou em direção à escada e subiu sumindo de vista.

Harry encarou seu antigo professor, que estava pálido. Ele se jogou em uma cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos em um gesto de cansaço.

-É muita informação para um só dia! – Resmungou.

-Sim, descobrir que está casado e tem uma matilha deve ser realmente muuuito brusco. – Riu Sirius, mas calou-se ao olhar que Minerva lançou.

-Acho que você tem um filho muito agradável. – Comentou Luna, sonhadoramente sendo apoiada pelo pai, com entusiasmo.

-E a família Lupin ganha um descendente, meu caro Feorge.

-Será que seremos convidados para o batizado, Gred?

-Ah, calem a boca! – Ralhou Tonks, para os gêmeos que continuaram caçoando. A metamoformaga ainda estava um pouco rosa, e confusa. Encarava o homem sentado ali bem perto. Ela se casaria com ele, teria um filho... Quem sabe até mais de um! Pegou-se imaginando como seria sua vida de casada, e onde morariam como seria acordar todos os dias ao lado do homem que amava.

-Pensando no vestido de noiva?- A voz a fez saltar, e ela encarou Gina que estava dando um sorriso que deixaria os gêmeos bem orgulhosos!

-Deixe de besteiras Gina. – disse, tentando não corar novamente.

-Parabéns Tonks! – Soltou Mione, animadamente.

-Ah, ser mãe é a melhor coisa do mundo – Comentou Molly, após abraçar a auror.

-Sim, filhos dão trabalho, mas valem a pena. – Augusta sorriu, olhando para o neto que havia se juntado aos gêmeos e estavam com uma conversa animada sobre o futuro.

-Isso não é ruim, Remus – Afirmou Harry, ao lado do licantropo.

-É claro que é ruim! É terrível! Eu devo estar louco no futuro, eu a condenei eternamente! – rebateu.

-Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo – Repreendeu Ron. – Não é como se você não pudesse ser feliz!

-Quem diria, não é Lupin? Transmitindo sua maldição para crianças indefesas. Tcs tcs. Esperava mais de você. – Isso fez com que todos se calassem. Severus ainda deu um sorriso irritante e superior que fez os cabelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiar. Lupin parecia ainda mais arrasado.

-Não se meta no que não é de sua conta, ranhoso! – Sirius estava furioso.

* * *

A cabeça de Teddy girava a mil por hora, os outros continuaram a discutir, mas ele não mais escutava suas vozes. Não entendia como Lily poderia ter ido parar naquele tempo. Ele resmungou enquanto subia as escadas com a menina agarrada firmemente a ele, e se a senhora Weasley pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ela usaria um feitiço de limpeza em seu cérebro, tamanho baixo calão eram seus xingamentos.

Ele virou o corredor e marchou até a primeira porta que encontrou, era um dos quartos de hospedes, havia duas camas de solteiro e os malões repousavam no chão logo na frente. As iniciais R.B.W e H.J.P eram gritantes na mente do jovem Lupin. Ele colocou a menina no chão delicadamente e encarou a pequena ruiva em sua frente, seus olhos estavam arregalados em espanto e lacrimejando. Seu queixo tremia com o susto e os lábios estavam se mexendo, formando palavras desconexas e sem som, seria adorável se a situação não fosse tão precária.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e a forçou a encara-lo nos olhos, o mais gentilmente que pode.

-Lily, como foi que você chegou aqui? – ela piscou, mas não respondeu. Parecia completamente estupefata. – Tem ideia do quão perigoso é você ter vindo aqui?

Ele sentiu vontade socar a cabeça na parede. Ela fungou.

-E-eu não sabia! Eu a-achei que fosse uma brincadeira, quando-o você sumiu eu pensei que era uma b-brincadeira. Mas você não v-voltou e eu fiquei com Ra-a-aiva! – As lágrimas começaram a rolar, os olhos da ruivinha foram ficando vermelhos. – V-você prometeu, Teddy. – Ela sussurrou.

Levou menos de um segundo pra ele entender sobre o que ela falava. Ele se ajoelhou e envolveu-a em um abraço apertado.

Lily por ser a caçula tinha somente a presença de Hugo durante o ano letivo. Com seus irmãos mais velhos na escola ela se sentia extremamente sozinha quando o primo estava na casa dos avós trouxas.

Quando Teddy terminou a escola e mudou-se para seu quarto na casa dos Potter para passar uma temporada maior do que somente as férias, Lily ficou radiante. Finalmente um de seus irmãos ficaria perto. Ela nunca imaginou que a Academia dos Aurores poderia ser de tão grande utilidade, até que Teddy resolveu seguir carreira e fora viver com eles para que seu pai o treinasse nas horas vagas também. Ele queria ser grande, como sua mãe e pai foram.

Ela suspirou e se afastou coçando os olhos e fungando, ele estendeu a mão e enxugou suas lágrimas.

-Eu estava nas escadas e você desapareceu. Os tios foram embora e o papai foi com eles. Quando a mamãe foi para a cozinha... – Ela olhou pra ele com os olhos inocentes novamente arregalados – Eu não sabia que eu iria fazê-los mais novos! Eu juro! Mamãe vai me matar, eu não deveria ter mexido na varinha da Tia-avó Aira...!

-Perai, quem? – Ele franziu e ela começou a gesticular com as mãos enquanto falava muito rápido.

-Tia-avó Aira, ela é uma parente distante da vovó que morreu com um experimento de poções tentando transformar um sapo em príncipe. Oh, sim, o Jay que me disse. – Ela falou isso tão seriamente que Teddy teve que se segurar para não revirar os olhos. Lily era umas das garotas mais astutas que ele já conhecera e sempre sabia como lidar com os travessos de seus irmãos, mas ela ainda era inocente, e esse tipo de história era o que o irmão mais velho e arteiro dela gostava de contar. – Então a vovó mandou um baú que tinha lá na Toca ocupando espaço e tem um monte de coisas. Eu fui lá outro dia procurar um urso que o Alvo escondeu e achei o baú bonito. Tinha uns vestidos bem legais também e as capas são tãooooo fofas...

-Lily, resuma. – Ele interrompeu, rindo do entusiasmo, nem parecia que ela estava apavorada minutos atrás.

-Ahn... Tinha uma varinha também. Eu a escondi bem no fundo do baú pra ninguém encontrar... Então quando você me deixou... Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de usar ela – Ela terminou timidamente.

Lupin suspirou. Ela era parecida com o pai demais para ser saudável.

-Lily você tem 9 anos, como pôde ter feito algo assim?

Ela parecia embaraçada.

-Não fiz nada demais, eu segurei a varinha e desejei estar onde você estivesse, e então surgiu aquelas luzes e todas e eu cai lá na escada... –Ela parou mordendo o lábio.

-Eu estou encrencada não é? – ela ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha e ele assentiu rigidamente. Não havia como voltar atrás, ele não poderia voltar pra seu tempo antes de terminar o livro, fazia parte do método que o enviou pra lá. O máximo que poderia fazer era manter a ruiva segura, impedi-la de revelar quaisquer coisas antes da hora certa e enviar uma mensagem para seu padrinho. Manda-la de volta estava fora do limite de seus poderes.

Ele teria que esclarecer algumas coisas, começando por explicar que ela não havia os deixado mais jovens.

-Lily, agora você tem que prestar muita atenção, o que você fez foi voltar no tempo. – Ela piscou – nós voltamos para o ano em que a Ordem da fênix começou a se mexer. Eu trouxe um livro para que todos entendessem melhor toda a batalha que esta por vir e concerte seus erros. Você não deveria estar aqui, é perigoso, mas eu não posso manda-la de volta, então você vai ter que me prometer que não vai deixar escapar nada do futuro mais. Agora todos eles sabem que eu sou um Lupin e isso já é mais informação do que eles vão conseguir engolir por um tempo. – Ela assentiu assustada.

-Me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. Vou enviar uma mensagem pro padrinho e dizer que esta em segurança. Acho que poderia conjurar umas roupas pra você, ou transfigurar as de Hermione, Gina e Luna. – Os olhos da ruivinha brilharam aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava. – Você não pode dar muita bandeira, Li.

Ela mexeu a cabeça repetidamente, mas uma sombra de sorriso travesso ainda estava ali. Maldito sangue maroto, às vezes vem para piorar tudo!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tinha mais coisas a resolver.

- A partir de agora eu só vou te chamar de Li, ou Lils. Eles não podem saber que seu nome é Lily, não ainda, seria muito na cara. Mas, como você é ruiva podemos dizer a verdade parcialmente. Lih Weasley parece um nome do qual ninguém vai suspeitar.

Ela sorriu – é bom pra mim.

Ele retribui, mas chegou ao assunto que não lhe agradava muito.

-Lils, algumas pessoas lá embaixo, no nosso tempo... Elas... Elas... – Ele se mexeu desconfortável, como contar pra uma criança?

Ela se adiantou e abraçou a cintura de Teddy com dificuldade, a cabeça dela mal passava de seu umbigo.

-Sinto muito por seus pais, Ted. – Isso o descongelou, ela os tinha reconhecido pelas fotos que o pai dela tinha na estante da sala.

- Esta tudo bem, filhote. Pelo menos com você aqui eu vou ter uma ajuda pra terminar isso.

Eles se separaram, Teddy acenou com a cabeça na direção da porta, e mexeu as sobrancelhas pra cima sugestivamente. Ela deu uma gargalhada e saiu, meio correndo, meio saltitando pela porta e corredor. Ele foi atrás andando rápido o suficiente apenas para não perdê-la de vista.

* * *

- Vamos parar com discussões. Não é hora para isso. – Dumbledore disse, fazendo com que todos ficassem em silêncio, infelizmente não por muito tempo.

- Gostaria de saber quem é aquela menininha ruiva. – Luna comentou em seu tom aéreo.  
- Ela... Ela parece ser uma Weasley. – disse Hermione hesitante.  
Os Weasley se entreolharam, tentando imaginar de quem a pequena ruivinha seria filha.  
- Filha do Ron que não é. – disse George.  
- Mas porque não? – perguntou o Weasley mais novo, ofendido.  
- Óbvio, não? A menina é linda, nunca teria você como pai. – Respondeu Fred.  
Alguns riram dos gêmeos e Ron ficou vermelho e emburrou a cara. Começaram as apostas de novo, dessa vez, sobre quem seria o pai e quem seria a mãe da criança do futuro. Apostas para Gui, Fred e Angelina, e até mesmo Ron e Hermione, que coraram fortemente e desataram a protestar. Foi quando Luna soltou mais uma:  
- Eu acho que ela é filha da Gina. – todos olharam assustados para a loira – O que foi? Vocês não viram como ela se parece com a sua irmã?  
Sirius sugeriu:  
- Mas ela poderia ser sobrinha da Gina e parecer com ela.  
- Sim, mas algo me diz que não. E ela se parece com o Harry também.

O moreno engasgou e estava muito corado, assim como Gina.

Os irmãos pareceram puxar ar pra protestar ao mesmo tempo, mas alguém foi mais rápido em impedir, graças a Mérlin.  
-Não comecem a discutir meninos! – Brigou McGonagall e voltou-se ao diretor que ainda estava encarando a porta.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Teddy e a ruivinha entraram de novo na cozinha.

* * *

Quando Teddy chegou à cozinha ele imediatamente sentiu o clima pesado, mas a baixinha não se fez de rogada e saltitou até Minerva e sentou-se em seu colo, ficando confortável. Houve uma pausa de respiração gritante e a baixinha sorriu.

-Muito prazer, eu sou Lih Weasley.

O queixo dos demais caiu quando Minerva deu um sorriso discreto e não fez nenhum movimento para perturbar a mocinha em seu colo.

Teddy revirou os olhos no momento que Molly começou a chorar ao lado do marido.

Merlin, essa menina tem que parar com entradas triunfais!

Ela procurou por quem chorava seu sorriso sumindo drasticamente, e deu um salto automaticamente em direção a Sra. Weasley, envolvendo a mulher com os bracinhos curtos e olhou pra ela com preocupação.

-Não chora não, vovó Molly, eu prometo que não pulo mais na cama da senhora antes de tirar os sapatos. Sorria!

Isso fez o choro da mulher ainda mais difícil, mas ela riu em meio às lágrimas. Os demais Weasley's tinham a confirmação: Um deles teria uma filha, e o sorriso maroto no rosto da garota quando olhou pra eles deixava claro que ela não facilitaria as coisas.

-Pela expressão, acho que ela é do Fred ou do Jorge. – Ron comentou para Carlinhos, mas em um volume que os demais ouviram bem, e riram.

A essa altura Teddy já havia tomado seu lugar novamente e encarou a todos gravemente.

-Sem perguntas, sem jogar verde, sem pressão. Quando for a hora vocês vão descobrir tudo, lembre-se que estão lidando com uma criança.

Todos assentiram solenemente, embora os gêmeos parecessem tristes por não poder bombardear a baixinha de perguntas.

Ele olhou para Tonks e Lupin. _Meus pais_. Pensou e se sentiu aquecido por dentro.

-Nós vamos conversar no final do dia sobre os eventos e... Hum... Minha descendência. – Remo fez um muxoxo de descontentamento, mas não contradisse, ele estava pálido. – Se Vovó Mol... Quero dizer, Sra. Weasley estiver bem, vamos continuar, pois quanto mais rápido terminarmos melhor.

A matrona olhou pra ele, percebendo do que ele a chamaria pouco antes de se interromper e sorriu. Ela estava perto dele como uma avó, no futuro. Ela teria netos.

Após a concordância ele procurou o livro com os olhos e o encontrou nas mãos de Neville. Ele sorriu para o rapaz e gesticulou para que ele começasse a ler.

* * *

_Então, é isso ai, esperamos que apreciem e comentem, hein?!_

_Beijos e até a próxima,_

**_H. _**_Black_**_ & L. _**_Lupin_


End file.
